


Somewhere In My Memory

by JainaDurron7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JainaDurron7/pseuds/JainaDurron7
Summary: Percy hates 2020 too, but this Christmas might not be so bad.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Poseidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Somewhere In My Memory

_ “All of the family, home here with me.” _

~ “Somewhere In My Memory”, John Williams

* * *

From the moment Percy woke up, it didn’t feel right. It was nearly eight-thirty when he decided it was time to get out of bed, and he couldn’t help the feeling that he should be hurrying to get everything together, get the car loaded, and have the family on the way to Manhattan. But they wouldn’t be going to Manhattan for Christmas this year— the first time he’d miss having Christmas with his mom and Paul since he was sixteen.

“Come on,” Annabeth yawned, already sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching and poking him. “We need to get breakfast ready, and then get the kids up.”

No, this year resembled in no shape or form the Christmases of Percy’s childhood that he and his mom had maintained, but they would make the best of this year. They had to. It was all anyone could do.

Percy got the cinnamon buns ready, threw them in the oven. Annabeth plugged in the lights on the Christmas tree, set out the stockings. Then, they went into their kids’ rooms to gently wake them up.

“Thea, Soph,” Percy spoke softly into their quiet room. He flicked off their nightlight and went to their beds. “Merry Christmas, my princesses. Time to get up.”

Sophie groaned, slowly waking up. Thea sat up, rubbing at her eyes. Percy took her into his arms to carry her out to the living room. He brushed her bed hair from her eyes and Thea held his gaze. “I wanna’ go to Grandma and Grandpa’s.”

They’d already had this conversation with the kids, delicately explained that they had to be careful and they couldn’t go visit Grandma and Grandpa Blofis and Aunt Estelle until people stopped getting sick. They’d taken the news with tears, but they hadn’t had any tantrums, and Percy and Annabeth had counted that as a success. Maybe, they’d counted their blessings too early.

“I know, kiddo.” Percy kissed her forehead. “But we have to be careful, remember? But we’re gonna’ have a good Christmas with just us and Sophie and Chase and Mommy, and we’re going to have a lot of good food and open presents.”

“But I miss Grandma’s cookies.”

“Are mine not as good as Grandma’s?” Percy feigned offense. Thea just pouted.

“I know it’s no fun, babe, but we’re still going to have a great day. Plus, we have  _ all those cookies _ we spent last week making, so we can eat those today.”

What he didn’t add was that he and Annabeth had arranged in the family grouchat to Zoom with Sally, Paul, Estelle, and Frederick in the afternoon. As much as the Jackson kids could not have Christmas without Grandma and Grandpa, Sally and Paul could not live a Christmas without their grandkids.

Thea looked at him. “Grandma’s cookies  _ are  _ better.”

“You’re right.”

Once they got breakfast going and had the kids go through their stockings, the bitterness was farther from their minds, but it still hung there like a gray cloud over Camp Half-Blood.

Sophie opened a new board game and they played in the middle of the living room until Chase lost interest and cried for Grandpa.

Percy felt it too, and it took all his willpower to maintain a smile and promise his kids they’d see Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul and Grandpa Fred soon.

They opened more gifts and Annabeth pointed out the ones from their grandparents. “Let’s take a picture of you with your new toy! Then, we can send it to Grandma for her to see!”

They lapsed into a rhythm, humoring half the kids’ whims, playing this and that, anything to keep their spirits up. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Percy passed each other counting the hours. They’d be thrilled to see their family when they called.

They were halfway through A Charlie Brown Christmas when someone knocked on the Jackson home door. At once, she and Percy frowned at each other over their kids’ heads. Chase glared across the room in the direction of their entryway. “We’re not allowed to have visitors!”

“No, we’re not,” Percy agreed, quickly getting up, fingering the pen in his pocket. The living room was closed off from sight of the entry door, and Percy already had his ballpoint pen in hand as he looked through the peephole.

But it wasn’t a monster waiting on the doorstep.

Percy wasn’t sure what to think or how to react as he opened the door for his father, but Poseidon didn’t appear fazed. He beamed in his blue parka, fur-lined hood pulled over his dark, gray-spotted hair, snowflakes and frost embellishing the thick hair on his chin.

“Dad?”

“Percy.” He stomped his hefty boots on the steps, shaking off snow from his getup. “Is it an alright time to visit?”

Percy allowed him in, taking the conspicuous fishing rod his father handed him. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I visit my grandkids? It’s been too long since I’ve seen them.”

Percy had to hand it to his father. He’d been making a valiant effort since Percy and Annabeth had been engaged to visit and be an active father in his son’s life. Well, more than valiant. It had swept Percy in surprise at how often Poseidon managed to come by, sneak visits to see his grandkids, son, and daughter-in-law. Though this was, perhaps, the longest Percy and his family had gone without a visit from Grandma Poseidon, it hadn’t been more than just over a few months ago.

“Besides, I know it’s been a hard year, and I thought I’d stop by to offer some cheer.”

Percy smiled. “Thanks, Dad. The kids will be thrilled to see you. They’re really missing Mom, Paul, and Estelle today.”

Poseidon frowned sympathetically. As he made his way in, Percy noticed his father had also brought a large blue sack, and he carried it over his shoulder like— like Santa. Percy smiled to himself. He shut the door behind his father, then put a finger to his lips and went on ahead of Poseidon.

He returned to the living room where all three kids were crowded around Annabeth, his wife raising a brow and waiting for an answer.

“Hey, kiddos. Guess who’s come to visit?”

“Ho, ho, ho!”

Percy wouldn’t trade the looks of utter joy on his kids’ faces for a thing, and he grins as Sophie, Thea, and Chase all scream, “Grandpa!” and race past him to throw themselves into their grandfather’s arms.

His father is laughing, his stormy sea eyes warm and bright as a lighthouse. His sack is abandoned behind him, and he holds each of his grandchildren tight in his big arms. He utters convincing groans as they each pile up. “Ugh! You’re getting so big! I don’t remember giving you permission to grow up!”

Across the room, Annabeth plants her hands on her hips. While Poseidon is occupied with the kids, she ambles to Percy’s side. “ We've spent the last nine months telling them we can't visit Grandma and Grandpa or anyone.”

Percy raised a cynical brow back. “ _ That's _ what you're worried about right now?”

But the kids are happy, and Percy knows Annabeth is happy, too. Thankful, perhaps, for her father-in-law who has proved himself endlessly since Sophie, his oldest grandchild, was a newborn.

“Mommy and Daddy said we can’t visit anyone right now.” Chase sniffled. “Not even Grandma Sally!”

Poseidon pinched the little boy’s squishy cheek. “Well, they’re right. You don’t want Grandma to get sick, do you? But you’ll be able to see her soon; I just know it.”

“But then why do  _ you  _ get to visit?”

“Well, because I’m a god and I can’t get sick, luckily for you!” He poked Chase in the belly, and he giggled, snuggling closer into his grandfather’s embrace.

“Yeah, speaking of that reason we can’t go visit Mom …” Percy caught his father’s eye and mouthed silently,  _ “What the fuck?!” _

Poseidon grimaced. “You can blame Zeus. I’m not sure how it started, but he convinced Apollo to start this. And, as you can imagine, Apollo isn’t particularly interested in rebelling against Zeus after the whole Lester incident.”

Annabeth grinned sarcastically. “Great. So, this is never going to end in our lifetime?”

“Eh!” Poseidon waved a hand. “It’s almost a new year. Zeus will find some other reason to torment mortals some other way soon enough.” He turned to Sophie who stood right at his toes. “Lord Zeus is powerful and vengeful, but he can’t stop me from seeing my precious grandkids.”

As if on cue, another figure suddenly came to being just beside Percy, and he almost peed himself, stumbling back a solid few steps. He cursed in ancient Greek. Vehemently so when he registered who the intruder was.

“Honestly, Poseidon, I don’t understand why you insist on traveling outside with all this snow and ice. Khione is simply out of control.”

Athena stood tall and proud as ever, though the appearance she’d customized for herself as the Jackson children grew drew softer lines to her hard-edged demeanor and made her much more approachable. Though, Percy wasn’t sure he would ever be brave enough to cross Athena in this form either. She wore more wrinkles than the younger warrior goddess whom Percy had first met when he was twelve. Just like Poseidon, she’d allowed her dark hair to streak with gray, and her warrior figure was marginally softened with. But ‘Grandma ‘Thena’ was graceful and powerful and fierce (and, in Percy’s opinion, still terrifying) as ever. But none of the kids seemed to sense a cold bone in her.

“Grandma ‘Thena!” came the squeals of the three children who then bounded from Poseidon’s arms to Athena’s.

“Mom?”

The grandmother took the children in one at a time, planting soft kisses to their foreheads and having them each flex for her, murmuring sounds of approval.

Athena was a less frequent visitor compared to Grandpa Po, but she too had become a more regular figure in her daughter’s life. And, unfortunately, Percy’s as well. The scariest thing about Athena as a grandmother, Percy thought, was how soft and gentle she was around her grandchildren, how easily she could cuddle them in her arms, and just as suddenly turn a deadly glare on her son-in-law. But she was a good grandmother, a good mother, and Percy, loathe as he was to admit it, was glad Annabeth and their children had her in their lives.

“I heard weeping, my child,” Athena frowned as she held Thea’s chin gingerly between two fingers. “Was that you?”

Thea’s morning tears were now long forgotten, but she frowned slightly at the reminder. “We don’t get to see our mortal grandparents today for Christmas.”

“Hm.” Athena frowned. “Yes, I thought I heard. That is horrible. But I dislike it even worse when I hear that you are crying. That’s how I knew I had to come over and see my grandchildren. No more tears, yes?”

Thea nodded.

“Do you swear it?”

Another nod.

“On the River Styx, my dear, or I might never be able to leave until I have your word.”

“I promise on the River Styx.”

“Good, my child. No more tears, then. Only smiles and laughter. It is a holiday, after all.” Athena brushed her untamed curls back from her head and left another kiss on her forehead.

“And a  _ beautiful _ winter day,” Poseidon added, rising to his feet. “Perfect for some ice fishing. But for now …” He bent to retrieve his sack. “Grandma ‘Thena and I brought gifts. Plus, Grandma Sally gave me some cookies to bring you guys …”

From his pack, Poseidon pulled out a Tupperware packed with blue cookies, and Percy swears he can see the kids salivating like a pack of rabid beasts. He’s quick to sweep it up before the kids can get their hands on the gold, clutching it closely like he plans to hoard it. “You’re gonna’ have to get it from me!”

“Mmm,” Annabeth hums, reaching for the Tupperware. “ _ I  _ think we should save these for after dinner.”

Before the children could direct a chorus of complaints towards their mother, Grandpa Po gathered them around to hand out gifts from him and Athena, the grandfather gifting them each a small piece of coral to hang on their camp necklaces.

They had Christmas dinner together, Annabeth and Percy marveling over the fact that this was their first meal with their parents while Athena and Poseidon entertained their grandchildren with stories of their latest exploits and bickering with the other Olympians. The kids were raptured, and Percy and Annabeth were just thankful to have them there.

“You’ve never come for Christmas before,” Sophie’s soft voice broke through the pleasant dinner. The accusation was pointed towards both grandparents, and Athena and Poseidon stopped short. “I know you guys are busy, but …”

“No, my dear,” Athena managed. “We aren’t very good at making time, are we?”

The young girl continued. “I don’t like having Christmas without Grandma Sally. Even if it’s just once.”

Percy and Annabeth had agreed that they wanted their kids to be honest about their feelings, their thoughts. They didn’t want them to feel like they had to censor themselves. Granted, he’d learned rather quickly it was smart to wear a censor when speaking to the gods … Percy was starting to wonder if  _ this _ was the better approach after all. Maybe, this could finally change the gods.

At least, it seemed to be working on Athena and Poseidon. The goddess of wisdom and one of the Big Three … That certainly held some weight. Maybe just enough to really bring change.

When Percy blinked, Annabeth was looking at him, a blank expression only he could read. And it said something like …  _ Oh, gods, what do we do? _

What was likely only a few seconds seemed to stretch to half an eternity before Poseidon, lord of the seas, swallowed and faced his eldest grandchild. He smiled gently, though Percy could see the pain in his eyes. Guilt? Regret? He’d seen his father wear those emotions before. What was more startling was to see it echoed in the gaze of Annabeth’s mother.

Poseidon pinched his granddaughter’s chin affectionately, much the way he had, Percy recalled, when he’d held Sophie for the first time as a newborn. It was as if he was thinking about how much time had passed. He probably was. “She’s a really great grandma, isn’t she? Look, kiddo. I know I’m not as good at this as your other grandpas. I was even worse when your dad was growing up. It took me a really long time to realize how I’d missed. And I’m really sad that I missed so much. But I don’t want to miss any more. So, I’m trying. I’m still not perfect, but I want to be a good grandpa to you.”

Sophie smiled down at her plate. You’re not too bad.”

Poseidon chuckled. “Thanks, kiddo. I know I’m no Grandma Sally. But I think we’ve all learned this year how important family is. And I’ve learned how much I miss mine.”

Interest piqued, Thea looked up from her pile of mashed potatoes which she’d made into a messy field planted with bits of ham and had been plowing through with her fork. “Like us?”

“Yes, my lotus flower. You and Sophie and Chase. Especially your dad.”

Suddenly, his father was looking at him. Like,  _ looking _ at him. Looking in that fatherly way he’d grown accustomed to Paul doing.

Like a real father who’s trying.

He was too surprised, too busy trying to decipher what his father was trying to tell him to catch Annabeth smiling his way.

He felt like he was twelve again, standing in the throne room of Olympus, surrounded by the twelve most powerful gods and goddesses, but his attention entirely captured by the man who was apparently his father. Awe, confusion, an odd sense of loss. All those things he’d felt when meeting his father for the first time— he felt them again now. And he very much felt like the same clueless twelve-year-old, too.

His father had never said the words to him that came behind that look— that  _ look  _ his father was giving him— but Percy could hear them all the same. And never since he was twelve and had first met his father had he thought he’d get that from Poseidon.

“I wish he could see you, Percy,” he recalled his mother telling him wistfully only a few weeks before Percy finally met the man. _ “ _ He would be so proud.”

But now, he felt like he and his father were meeting each other for the first time. And, with a mouth full of mashed potatoes, Percy did not feel prepared. Before he could come up with something to say, the moment that had felt like an eternity but had likely only lasted seconds ended, and Poseidon turned his attention back to the children who were fighting for his.

The rest of dinner passed without note. They all traded stories and laughs until Grandma ‘Thena had to leave, and the children and Annabeth said their goodbyes. Poseidon took his leave shortly after, spending a moment on each grandchild to say his goodbyes. He only made it to the door once he’d accepted a handful of cookies from Thea who insisted Grandma Sally would want him to take some. Percy followed him to the door to see him out.

“Hey,” Percy started nervously. “I appreciate you coming to visit. It made the kids’ day. … And it made mine, too.”

Poseidon smiled. “Well, I only have one demigod son to visit. And I rather like visiting you and your family.”

“What if you had twenty other sons? Like most of the other gods have. Would you still visit?”

He frowned, shrugging back into his oversized parka. “I don’t know, Percy. I just know I don’t need another son.”

He buttoned his coat, fastened a scarf around his neck, and nodded. “Goodbye, Percy. Say hello to your mom for me.”

Before Percy could respond or even think of anything adequate to say back, his father turned and walked out the door, and he was gone.


End file.
